Seen it all
by HamburgerWithTea
Summary: Arthur decides it's a nice night to get wasted and enjoy his life. But all didn't end up as planned. Sad/slightly bittersweet. Alcohol and softdrugs. Songfic.


**Seen it all**

Oneshot

_by HamburgerWithTea_

* * *

This fic is currently only uploaded on FF because I'm not sure I like it enough for dA or LJ publishing. If you do like it, please review or anything, support means a lot!

Arthur was ready for a good night out. It was Friday night around ten and he was bored out of his mind. He'd usually be content sitting in his room on his own, listening to his music and doing just about nothing and let the stress of the week leave his body, yet there were eves where he was in for a small adventure. And this was one of such nights.

He knew it was considered recklessly daft and utterly immature to even consider purposely getting drunk or high, but he couldn't deny his slight fascination with it all. He would usually stick to his limits, knowing where to stop, but tonight he'd purposely decide to go past these borders. If only to feel alive slightly for one night, it would be good to him. It's not that he was unhappy of some sort, but he was busy in his normal midweeks and working hard on achiving his goals, it was hard to let go. And for such occasions he'd get out and experience a new sort of adventure.

The blond grabbed his slightly worn black leather coat and put on his easy sneakers. Usually he'd dress neatly by day, but that didn't mean he disliked any more lose, rough cloths.

Once again he checked for his keys, mobile phone and wallet before he stepped out of the door, walking towards the nearest bus stop, guessing he could still catch one of the later buses of the day. As for the way back he'd just see by that time. Who knows, maybe he'd stay awake the whole morning or crash at someone's place. He didn't care for now.

In the bus ride towards downtown he decided to call Francis to see if he were around, but the Frenchman didn't pick up. Arthur figured he'd probably be shagging a girl by now, whom Francis had only met a few hours ago.

Without a reply from the longhaired blond, Arthur decided to ring Alfred instead, see if he was willing to abandon his beloved videogames for a night out. After a few beeps the American picked up the phone and agreed eagerly with Arthur's plans. Apparently the Britton hadn't been the only one around who was bored this evening.

Since Alfred lived more downtown he'd grabbed his bicycle and was already waiting at the bus stop when Arthur stepped off. Alfred seemed to have brought some pre-pubbing liquor, which Arthur was grateful for.

They walked to the local car park nearby the big, main supermarket and gulped down one third of the bottle before some other people started to join them. After all they were not very quiet, laughing more and more as the alcohol started to take effect. And it wasn't like these new people were total strangers; many of them studied at the same college.

All too soon their bottle was empty and everyone was tipsy if not already drunk or high. Them all having fun, they decided on crashing a local party. Everyone knew the party was there; this party was there every week. The local gang would set it up, disturbing the neighbourhood but no one dared to take any action.

It wouldn't be long to walk to the place, but with the group being silly and loud it took them about half an hour. Once they arrived the house seemed busy with people already, but that would not keep them from joining. In this crowd it would be less obvious they were some 'new' guests.

There was a bit of whispering and pushing in the group to decide on who to walk up to the door guard. In the end Arthur decided it would take ages like this and walked up himself. He'd usually avoid these situations, but the alcohol got the better hand of him.

His eyes hurt of the bright light that was shone in his eyes at the entrance.

"Who are you?" a rough voice said. Arthur couldn't see the face to whom the voice belonged, because the, what he figured was a, flashlight was still shining right into his face.

"A new friend." He said, trying to sound sincere. He didn't really know what to do or what to say, he'd just babble something, hoping they would let them in. He'd heard they weren't very difficult about these type of things, as long as you did not bother their gang or activities.

The man to whom the earlier voice belonged to voiced a small "humpf" and opened the door for them to step in. As they walked into the room Arthur could feel the vague tension and awkward atmosphere like they did not fully belong here. But after getting in here, it'd be a waste to leave already and thus they decided to sit down at a set of couches in a corner.

The music was loud and hurting Arthur's ears, but he didn't notice much. A new bottle of alcohol was being passes around the small group of friends, and to all who weren't drunk yet, would be drunk now. The crew who's party they were crashing seemed to have a good amount of weed around which was eventually, as the night passed and everyone got more drunk, somewhat shared around the crowd.

Arthur's head went fuzzy and he did notice what was happening around him, but didn't register it all as much. He knew he'd be wasted tomorrow and regret everything of this one evening, but it felt so peaceful and calm to not have to worry about college, to not have to think about projects, to not be forced to work on assignments. It was so hard to let go during normal days and it was such an amount of freedom due to the intoxication.

He realised it was something he should be able to do on his own, letting go and all, but he couldn't. This was his escape from the world at times where music and the like wouldn't satisfy any longer.

By now Arthur was lying with his head on Alfred's lap, who was half-seated spread across the couch. The Briton couldn't deny it was rather comfortable laying like this, until the makeshift pillow under his head moved slightly as Alfred bent over to whisper in his ear.

"Y'know Artie," he whispered, "I dunno 'bout you but I start to feel a bit uncomfortable. All people here have knifes and all, ok, and them getting all crazy I don't want to be here as shit gets crazy…" it was spoken a bit insecure like it was a shame to say such things, but Arthur didn't blame Alfred. The other seemed to have noticed more about the surroundings than he himself had, and as he looked up and around it seemed the other was right.

Slowly the relaxed and happy atmosphere started to make place for an angry, aggressive one. Gilbert, one of their friends from the earlier group, was boasting like usual but it seemed to anger one of the gang members, slowly evolving into a fight as some of the girls that had joined them lay passed out in between plastic cups on the floor. By now the music had ran out but no one had taken the time to change the playlist or restart it and the front door was half open, probably after some people left piss drunk.

With difficulty Arthur raised himself from his comfortable position. He started to realise he should go home around now, or maybe not home because of the lack of buses at this hour, but Alfred's place would be good.

He tried to find one of the socks he seemed to have lost, as it was not on his foot or in the shoe that stood next to him on the ground, but he decided it wouldn't matter; he could live without a sock.

Yet before he got a chance to even check for his keys, wallet and mobile phone he could see how Gilbert was dragged out by the gang member he was arguing with, as both seemed to get ready for a fist fight.

Arthur wished they had already left the place, dragging Gilbert with them, but it was too late by now. From the look on the faces of both troublemakers, even in his intoxicated state Arthur could figure it was best not to meddle with them.

As both stepped outside of the door and into the small front garden the atmosphere tensioned even more. Both got ready for a good fistfight though neither could stand properly. Arthur had to admit he himself had problems staying up straight as he tried to catch a glimpse from the fight. Luckily he had a doorframe to hold onto.

The first punch was by Gilbert, who was more than willing to knock the other's lights out. It didn't take the other very long to recover though, and punch back full force giving Gilbert what sounded like a broken nose.

A few more punches were exchanged until in a quick shimmer the one thing happened they all had feared most.

In a quick, angry movement the gang member had grabbed his knife and aimed it right at Gilbert, who not soon after could be seen looking surprised as the sharp object was stuck in his stomach.

Arthur didn't know what to do. It seemed unreal, like a movie or something, nothing he was prepared for! He looked lamely at the light haired man, who tried to grab the knife and pull it out. Arthur could feel his numb brain slowly react to it all, wanting to run towards the other to keep him from pulling out the knife, calling an ambulance, get back to his usual self. But before he even realised he was already too late.

The once shimmery object was now stained red and as the other held it in his right hand, his left hand seemed to vaguely try to stop the bleeding but it wouldn't work. Nothing would work. Arthur's mind wouldn't work either as he saw the pale man, who seemed even paler than usual, sink to his knees only to fall over.

Arthur desperately tried to look for his phone, his mobile phone but he couldn't find is. Where was that bloody phone of his? Where was Alfred? Maybe Alfred would know. He stood up and tried to stumble to the couch he'd come from only to bump into Alfred.

"Gilbert!" he said, "Ambulance, we need an ambulance, where is my phone?" Arthur said, trying to make clear to Alfred what was the problem. Alfred seemed to fumble around in his own pockets, getting out his own phone and trying to type down the emergency phone number, but it was hard to make out any numbers or icons and his hand just wouldn't cooperate. In stress he accidentally dropped the phone and Arthur sat down on the ground to grab it, trying to type in the number himself but he found it hard too.

Once he succeed and pressed the call-button it felt like ages before the phone was picked up. As the people on the other side of the phone tried to help him he found it hard to explain to them what the emergency was. They asked what their location was, but he didn't know. He didn't know anything, he'd just joined them for fun and now this was happening. This was never planned on!

The phone was taken from him and Alfred tried to explain it all to the other end of the line and it seemed like they understood when the American blond hung up the phone, looking at Arthur with a bit less worried look in his eyes.

In Arthur's experience it took ages before the sound and lights of an ambulance could be heard and, once arrived, Arthur did not notice much about it. This was not what he planned, this was not what he wanted. All he'd ever wished for was a night out, a night of peace, a night of mental rest. Not this.

The ambulance personnel tried to speak to him but all he could do was shake his head. Not now, not this. No.

Suddenly the anxiety and liquor decided to mix together in a feeling of nausea, causing his stomach to stress and make him vomit, but he hardly noticed any of it all. He just wanted to go back in time, leaver earlier, warn Gilbert, react sooner, all possible ways to help out. But he couldn't go back in time, he couldn't do anything now but wait, wish for the best.

The flashing light of the ambulance wouldn't leave his eyes to rest. The police, who had arrived at some point, asking him his name and address would keep buzzing in his ears. Everything was too much, too quick, too busy. He couldn't take it, not anymore. He hated it, he hated himself. He hated everything.

He wanted to scream, to cry, to do anything to get his emotions expressed but he couldn't he was stuck in his own mind, he was stuck in this fuzzy state. He squirmed, moved, anything.

"…-thur,"

A voice.

"Arthur!"

As the voice grew more clear but less loud, Arthur could slowly see how the body on the ground was no longer Gilbert's figure. It was his.

His blond hair wild as always, his leather jacked stained with blood, the warm liquid he could feel heavily lay on his chest, staining everything within its reach.

What had happened, what has been going on?

He slowly felt like he lost feeling over his body. It was an odd experience, but freeing. Yet it was worrying to see his own body laying there, tried to be kept alive by the ambulance personnel as Alfred sat near the ambulance car as the police asked questions.

Now he understood.

It wasn't Gilbert who had been stabbed. It was himself. He couldn't even fully remember the reason why, but as he slowly felt being sucked away from earth he could see Alfred's face. The tears in the other's eyes, the expression of disbelief, the numbness showing in his eyes.

Oh how Arthur will miss him, how he'll forever regret not being able to spend more time with the other. By now he slowly started to feel more light headed and his surroundings vanished in bright, white light. He'd seen it all now, and he was ready to go. Ready to leave. To leave this world after a night of fatal adventure. If only they had left the party earlier…

* * *

/Author's Note/

_Soooooo that's some intense shit right there._

_Truth be told I'm not too fond of this, but I got to write something I've been wanting to write for a while, it's bittersweet and it's based on a song I like by one of my favourite artists :3 (Seen it All – Jake Bugg)_

_Though don't worry I'd be a hypocrite if I told you to be superduper careful with shit like alcohol and all._

_I originally planned a different ending but I like this better because it's bittersweet and shit haha. And I chose Gilbert because idk, he's the one who got me into Hetalia and he seems more likely to get in a fight I guess. Idk._

_Now as summerholidays are around the corner and I'm done with most schoolwork, all that's left is busy life itself. And doing nothing whenever possible, and being broke as fuck. Yeah college life!_

_Anyways I'm doing well, got lots of inspiration to write, am totally passing this first year of college and hmm idk in general got nothing to complain about :3_

_Hope you'll all continue to stick with me as I keep working hard on longer stories behind the curtains! Also I hope this fic didn't scare you off with it being shitty!_

_Byebye for now, it's 2:10am and I still got to upload! Lucky I can sleep in tomorrow!_

_I do not own Hetalia or the characters, those belong to their rightful (awesome) creator, Hidekaz Himaruya!_

_Also, I do not own the song._

_(28/06/'14)_


End file.
